Finding the Truth
by Dede42
Summary: This is a pre-series fanfic to my fanfic series that involves Sam's birth, Dean and Liz becoming the big brother and big sister seen in the series, and John's determination to find the creature that killed his wife while becoming a hunter in the process.


A/N: _Thank_ _you_, Yami Faerie for that one-shot, which has now put a one-shot in my brain, and it won't go away until I write it down; I hate it when that happens, especially when I'm doing homework. Sigh.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**MISSION: FINDING THE TRUTH**

It was a bright sunny day and John Winchester was working at the auto shop he'd owned with his friend, Dan Guenther, when the call came in that his wife, Mary, had just gone into labor and was on her way to the hospital. Five weeks early! Their new baby wasn't due until the 30th of that month, and here it was May 2nd!

Dean and Elizabeth had carried to term, but this scared John more than any-thing, as it was highly possible for his new baby to develop any number of medical problems and/or disabilities by being a premature baby; he drove his '67 Chevy Impala straight to the hospital after making sure that both Dean and Elizabeth were safe with one of their neighbors, Mrs. Davidson.

* * *

"John!" Mary cried the moment that he entered the room, where she was already being given the necessary medications in order to make the delivery process easier. "Oh, John! It's too soon! And it's almost been ten years! Ten years!"

John didn't know what Mary meant, only that she became edgy whenever the anniversary of her parents' deaths came up, and so he figured that she was scared for the life of their unborn child; he went over to her and held her, whispering comforting words into her ear as he stroke her hair gently while the doctors and nurses worked overtime to ensure a successful delivery.

* * *

Five hours later…

"Push! Push! Just once more! Push!"

Mary screamed loudly, clutching John's hand so tightly he was almost certain that she was going to break every bone in his hand, and then they both heard a sound that made their hearts for joy: the sound of newborn child taking its' first breath and crying for the first time.

"It's a boy," the doctor declared wearily, but also happily as one of the nurses securely wrapped a blue blanket around the squirming baby boy's body, and placed him in the arms of his mother, who now had tears of joy in her eyes. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester."

John rarely cried, but there were tears streaming down his cheeks as he gently stroke his son's small head, noting that he already had some of his own dark hair and laughed as he kissed his wife on the head. "He's wonderful, Mary," he whispered and Mary just nodded, lost for words, tears streaming down her own cheeks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, I'll need to take him to clean him up and run a few tests to make sure that everything is all right," the doctor told them gently as a nurse carefully took their son away. "But from the looks of things, I can safely say that he looks like a strong one."

"Of course he is," John said proudly, wiping his tears away, "he's a Winchester."

The doctor nodded sagely. "Do you have a name for your son?" he asked, holding up his chipboard.

"Samuel," Mary answered. "After my father," she added. "Samuel John Winchester."

John chuckled as the doctor wrote the name down and left; true he'd never gotten along with Mary's father while he was alive, but he did have great respect for the man, and mourned for his lost when he died of a heart attack the same night that Mary's mother, Deanna, had been killed in a blotched robbery attempt that'd been in the newspaper for several weeks.

* * *

A few hours later, Mrs. Davidson showed up with Dean and Elizabeth shortly after the nurse had brought Sam back into the room, and John couldn't help but laugh at the nearly identical expressions of delight to appear on his son and daughter's faces.

"Is that our new baby brother?" Dean asked eagerly while Elizabeth attempted to peer into the basket.

"Yes, he is," John confirmed, helping them both up. "Meet your new baby brother, Sam."

"Hi, Sammy!"

"Hi, little brother!"

John and Mary exchanged a smile as he set them back on the floor. "So, who wants to hold him first?"

"Me!" Elizabeth squealed, climbing into the nearby chair, causing the grownups to laugh, and even Dean laughed as he climbed onto the bed to sit with their mom; John carefully and gently picked Sam up, carried him over to Elizabeth, and carefully set the bundle of blankets into her arms.

"Be careful to keep his head positioned like this," he advised, smiling at the intense concentration that etched itself across Elizabeth's face as she cradled her baby brother.

Once he was certain that Elizabeth was settled, John stepped back and retrieved his camera from his jacket, delighted at the display; while he got the camera ready, Elizabeth smiled at the tiny figure in her arms, and carefully placed a kiss on his chubby cheek.

"Hi, Sammy, I'm your big sister, Elizabeth," she whispered, and was delighted when Sam opened his eyes, which were hazel, and actually smiled. "Ooh, cute!"

Mrs. Davidson, Mary, and John were amazed by this, and John quickly took several pictures before setting the camera down, and then picked Sam up so that Dean could take his turn, and was amazed once again when Sam reacted the same way with Dean like he had with Elizabeth.

'_They're going to make _great_ big brother and big sister,'_ he thought as Mrs. Davidson took several pictures of them all together before the nurse returned for Sam, and their kind neighbor took Dean and Elizabeth home.

* * *

It was several days later, when John was able to bring both Mary and Sam home, and by this point, Mary was no longer concerned about the deal she'd made with the yellow-eyed demon since there was no sign of the demon that'd killed her parents ten years ago and made that deal with her in order to save the life of John, who the demon had murdered right in front of her.

Mary knew that demons were sticklers for keeping a deal, having fought them often enough when she was a hunter, but after several days of nothing happening, she concluded that maybe, just maybe, some other hunter had probably banished the yellow-eyed demon back to hell.

Pushing the thoughts and fears aside, Mary, John, Dean, and Elizabeth enjoyed every moment that they could with Sam, especially since John was working overtime at the shop in order to pay off the hospital bill since their health insurance couldn't handle the extra cost that came with treating a premature baby.

Mary was impressed by just how much both Dean and Elizabeth wanted to help in looking after their baby brother._ 'They're not even jealous, and love their baby brother so much,'_ she thought, laughing when Elizabeth got splashed when helping give Sam a bath.

"Eek! Help! I'm melting! I'm melting!" she squealed when John came into the kitchen, and promptly laughed when she collapsed onto the floor, pretending to be dead.

* * *

Six months later, their world was turned upside-down when Mary was killed, and John sank into a level of depression and shock that would last until he meet with the psychic Missouri Moseley, who opened his eyes to the supernatural world, and was only able to confirm that something "evil" had entered the house that night.

When not drinking himself into unconsciousness, or doing intensive research, John noted the determination and care that Dean and Elizabeth showed as they looked after Sam when not in school, and there was no babysitter.

Now he was going to seek out the truth in the only way that an ex-marine could; he sold his half of the auto shop, used the money to by the required equipment needed by all hunters, bundled his children into the back of the Impala once Sam was three years old, and set out to hunt down the thing that murdered his wife.

* * *

A/N: Done! R&R everyone!


End file.
